gray paper
by Yewook2124
Summary: Summary: "aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, ku mohon kembalilah kepadaku lagi" -bad summary-/GS for Ryeowook


Chapter 1

Summary: "aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook, ku mohon kembalilah kepadaku lagi" -bad summary-/GS for Ryeowook

Rated: T

Cast: -Yewook

Don't like don't read!

Aku mengatakan ini karena kau menangis

Aku mengatakan ini karena aku kehabisan nafas

Kata-kata yang membodohi hatiku keluar

Aku mencoba menahannya dan menghadang itu

Aku menutupi mulutku dengan tanganku tapi

Kata "Aku mencintaimu" tersisa sebagai tulisan di hatiku

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatapnya lemas dan menggenggam erat jari-jemarinya yang dingin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya pelupuk mataku memanas lagi, airmataku menggenang lagi.

Ryeowook, masih tidur disana, matanya mengatup damai, dan bibir mungil itu merapat keluh, kenapa kebahagiaan ini cepat berlalu

[backsong: Super Junior- coagulation]

*flasback*

-160912-

-Aniversary pertama

"Aku mencintaimu oppa, happy anniversary" ucap Ryeowook memeluk yesung

"Aku juga mencintaimu kim ryeowook" Yesung memeluk Ryeowook sangat erat

"Jangan tinggalkan aku oppa, aku sangat mencintaimu" ryeowook menatap yesung dengan lembut

"Oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu, oppa janji" jawab yesung mencium sekilas bibir cherry ryeowook

Tiba" ciuman yesung terhenti karena melihat darah merah pekat yang keluar dari hidung ryeowook

"Wookie kau kenapa?" Tanya yesung panik

"Aku tak apa" oppa, mungkin aku hanya sedikit lelah" lalu ryeowook membersihkan darah yang ada di hidungnya

"Oppa antarkan pulang Ne?" Tanya yesung

"Ne oppa"

Yesung lalu mengantarkan Ryeowook menuju

Apartemennya

Sesampainya di apartemen ryeowook, yesung lalu mengantarkan Ryeowook masuk

"Masuklah Wookie, oppa pulang dulu ne"

"Oppa tidak mampir dulu?"

"Aniya, oppa harus cepat" pulang sudah malam"

"Ne oppa, gomawo"

"Saranghae Kim ryeowook"

"Nado saranghae" ucap ryeowook malu"

"Oppa pulang Ne"

Lalu Yesung berpamitan ke pada ryeowook dan pergi dengan mobilnya

Ryeowook masuk ke dalam apartemennya, dia lalu bergegas mengambil air hangat berisi handuk dan mengambil obatnya

*Ryeowook pov

"Tuhan dia tidak boleh tau penyakitku ini, aku sangat mencintainya aku tidak mau dia terbebanni oleh penyakitku ini aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya berikan aku umur panjang tuhan agar aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya" gumam ryeowook dalam hati sambil menitihkan air mata

Pagi ini aku begitu semangat. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hatiku . saat-saat indah kemarin masih terus berputar dalam fikiranku, aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depannya Aku tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana jadinya aku tanpa dirinya. Tanpa namja itu, tanpa kekasihku.

Ddrrrtt ddrrrttt ddrrrtttt

Getaran hpku membuyarkan lamunanku, rupanya oppa yesung mengirimkan aku pesan

From: Yesung oppa

Morning my princess, jangan lupa sarapan dan jangan lupa mandi kkk :*

Ryeowook membalas pesan dari yesung

To: Yesung oppa

Morning too oppa, aku tidak akan lupa saranghae :*

Setelah membalas pesan dari yesung oppa aku bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan, aku melirik jam tanganku "Omo! Ternyata sudah jam 8" aku buru" keluar rumah, tiba" aku melihat sebuah bungan di depan pintu apertemenku "SARANGHAE WOOKIE CHAGI" aku tersenyum ternyata itu dari yesung oppa.

Ryeowook pov end

*Yesung Pov

At Universitas Seoul

Pagi yang cerah, aku sedang menugggu Wookie chagiku aku duduk di kantin kampus sambil melirik ke segala arah kenapa wookieku belum datang, aku menunggunya dengan sabar tiba" aku melihat Wookie datang ke arahku ternyata dia sudah datang

"Hai oppa" sapa wookie

"Hai wookie, oppa merindukanmu" yesung lalu memeluk ryeowook

"Oppa aku malu"

"Tidak usah malu chagi" goda yesung

Aku memeluk ryeowook sangat erat tiba" ryeowook jatuh pingsan aku sangat terkejut dan segera menggendongnya menuju Rumah sakit(?)

Aku sangat khawatir aku menggenggam tangan ryeowook erat, kenapa ryeowook belum sadar juga aku mulai panik aku mentapa wajahnya yang sedang munutup mata itu aku mulai khawatir sebenarnya ada apa dengan ryeowook apa yang di rahasiakannya tiba" dokter memanggilku

"Apa anda keluarga kim ryeowook?"

"Ya saya keluarga kim ryeowook"

"Langsung saja, saya hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ryeowook mengidap penyakit leokimia stadium akhir"

"Apa?! Leokimia stadium akhir?"

"Ne, mungkin waktu dia tidak lama lagi" ucap dokter lalu pergi berlalu

Rasanya jantungku mencelos, dokter itu mengatakan ryeowookku mengidap penyakit leokimia stadium akhir? Sungguh rasanya aku ingin menangis sekencang"nya kenapa ke bahagiaan ini begitu cepat berlalu

Yesung pow end

*flashback End*

*Sebulan kemudian

*161012

Anniversary 2

Seoul hospital, kamar 214

Sebulan setelah kejadian itu kim Ryeowook masih terbaring kaku diranjangnya, bersamanya terpasang selang infus, alat bantu nafas, serta kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan jantungnya dengan layar monitor.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Hatiku selalu mencelos melihat wajahnya yang semakin hari semakin tirus dan pucat.

Kuputar pandang pada bunga mawar putih didalam vas yang sudah mulai layu lantas kuganti dengan mawar ditanganku. Jika dia bangun, aku harap ia bisa melihat dan mencium aroma segar bunga yang dia sukai ini, ia pasti menyukainya.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku dikursi disamping kanan ranjangnya. Menatapnya selalu ingin membuatku bertanya. Wookie chagi-yaa,,, kapan kau akan bangun, eoh? Ini Hari jadi kita yang kedua, aku akan selalu setia menunggumu kim ryeowook

Kau mungkin tidak tahu.

Menunggumu seperti ini, kadang aku bosan. Pernah terselip dibenakku untuk berjalan mendahuluimu lalu menunggu ditempat yang lebih baik. Dibandingkan duduk disini, memimpikanmu kembali, tanpa kepastian.

Aku berusaha selalu percaya dan menunggumu, ryeowook-ku…

eomu neomu nuni busyeo

Niga isseo nae simjangi ddwieo

Ojik neomani naegen No. 1

Neol saranghae

Jogeumman deo na dagawajwo

Neoui soneul ggok jabgo sipeo

I noraeneun Only For You

Yeongwonhi saranghae

I Need Your Love Love Love

[backsong: Super Junior- angel]

Setiap hari aku selalu menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya, karena wajah bahagianya saat menyanyikan lagu itu masih jelas membayang-bayangi pikiranku. Karenanya, aku teramat sesak dalam rindu.

"-"

Aku yakin, yakin sekali dengan apa yang tadi barusaja kulihat. Jari manis ryeowook tersentak.

"dokter! Dokter !" aku berteriak panik.

Kutatap ia baik-baik masih dalam keadaanku setengah panik. Hampir tak percaya.

Wookie, itu kau?

Ini bukan hanya ilusiku kan? Tolong yakinkan aku, wookie-yaa….

chamgo chamabogo mageuryeo haedo du soneuro nae ibeul magabwado

nae maeumeul sseonaeryeogandeutan hanmadi saranghae cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal

jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok

[song: Super Junior- graypaper]

Tanpa kuminta, airmata mulai luruh dipipiku.

Aku tak percaya. Jika mata dan telinga ini mengkhianatiku, aku masih akan sangat bahagia. Jika logikaku berbalik menjadi mimpi, tak apa, aku tak keberatan meski harus tidur selamanya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa", hanya menatapnya dengan wajah paboku.

"Waeyo oppa?"

Alisnya mengernyit bertautan, lucu sekali.

"wookie chagi-yaa ?!"

Ragu-ragu kucoba menyentuh pipinya, membelai rambutnya. Argh, buliran bening semakin deras merembes dari sudut mataku.

"Oppa, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis."

Ia lalu mengusap air mataku, air mataku tak dapat terbendung lagi

"uljimayo… jangan menangis walau aku tak ada disisimu oppa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"wookie-yaa ! jangan berkata ber..."

Ryeowook tiba-tiba memutus kalimatku dengan sebuah pelukan. Didekapnya tubuhku erat, sementara tangan mungilnya menepuk-nepuk lembut pundakku.

"Oppa, kesedihan akan berkurang saat kau bernyanyi. Bernyanyilah untukku…"

Aku tak mengerti, tapi aku pun bernyanyi dengan suara haru dan tangis yang membuyar

jiwojideut ichyeojilkkabwa boiji annneundeut sarajilkkabwa

ilchoedo sumanbeoneun doenaeineun mal meolligajima

cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal

jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok

[Gray paper - Super junior]

Dalam pelukannya hangat, tapi hatiku kelu oleh perasaan buruk yang berangsur-angsur menyerang pikiranku, menjalari ulu hatiku, berdenyut tak karuan.

Airmataku tak terkendali. Kurasakan suaraku bergetar, sedikit demi sedikit menghilang hinggaku tak sanggup bernyanyi lagi.

Seiring dengannya kusadari pelukan itu tak lagi hangat. Bagaimanapun kutajamkan pendengaran, aku tak bisa menemukan detak jantungnya yg selalu memanggil-manggil lemah. Aku tak bisa merasakannya.

Dia, Kim Ryeowook, orang yang paling kucintai, dan akan selalu kucintai….

Inikah pelukan terakhirnya?

Aku masih memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan menangis dalam diam. Kucoba untuk melanjutkan lagu itu.

ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon jikiji mot hal yaksokdeuldo hanbeon dubeon

dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago jebal jebal

ige majimagirago hanbeon dubeon jikiji mot hal yaksokdeul hanbeon dubeon

jogeumssik meoreojyeo sarajyeoganda jeobeokjeobeok dachyeoya haneungeon ireon narago jebal jebal

Saat aku berhenti bernyanyi dia melepaskan pelukanku

"oppa aku sangat mencintamu, jangan bersedih lagi walau aku tak lagi ada di sisimu mianhae jika aku selalu merepotkanmu, mianhae aku merasiakan penyakit ini darimu percayalah aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu aku akan ingat selalu bahwa kau namja yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku" kini ia mulai menutup matanya.

Air mataku tak dapat di bendung lagi kim Ryeowook orang yang sangat aku sayangin berada di depanku terbujur kaku dengan senyum yang melingkar di bibirnya

"Ryeowook! Bangun! Jangan tinggalkan oppa!" Aku mengguncang"kan tubuhnya yang kaku

"DOKTER ! CEPAT!" teriakku memanggil dokter. Dokter dan suster-suster itu pun segera menghampiri dan memberikan pertolongan pertama

Namun semua itu percuma, ia tetap menutup matanya, tertidur dengan damainya

Anniversary 10 bulan

Setahun kemudian, setahun sudah ia meninggalkanku setahun sudah hidupku terasa hampa aku pergi ke makam kim ryeowook kekasihku ini hari jadiku yang ke 10 bulan aku melihat makan ryeowook aku mengganti makam itu dengan bunga mawar yang dia suka

"Oppa berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, walaupun kau tak lagi ada di sisi oppa hari ini hari jadi kita yang ke 10 bulan aku sangat merindukanmu kim ryeowook" air mataku menetes dan aku memeluk batu nisan makam ryeowook

Kamu menjadi semakin menjauh pergi dan menghilang sedikit demi sedikit dengan langkah kaki yang berat

Seandainya kamu terhapus & terlupakan

Seandainya kamu tampak tumbuh dan menghilang

Dalam satu detik, aku mengulang kata ini beribu kali jangan pergi jauh (dariku)

END

Annyeong ini FF pertama author yang sad ending, maaf endingnya Gaje :D

Review Ne :D


End file.
